Please, Don't Leave Me
by MyBizTheMiz
Summary: Randy And Mike Fight And Randy Asks For Mike To Stay with him.  Sonfgic to Please Dont Leave Me By Pink.  Boy/Boy Some Cursing and Randy Orton/Miz


_~Okay so since I have gotten some more review im doing another fic but this time its Randy/Miz because this song makes me this of Randy kind of. The song is please don't leave me by Pink. Please enjoy and review~_

_**Pairing-Randy Orton/Miz**_

_**Song- Please Don't Leave Me By Pink**_

_**Warnings- Boy/Boy Maybe Some Cursing**_

**Da Da Da Da,**

**Da Da Da Da **

**Da Da Da Da, Da Da**

**I Don't Know If I Can Yell Any Louder**

**How Many Times Have I Kicked You Out Of Here**

**Or Said Something Insulting?**

**Da Da Da, Da Da**

**I Can Be So Mean When I Wanna Be**

**I Am Capable Of Nearly Anything**

**I Can Cut You Into Pieces**

**When My Heart Is….Broken.**

"You know what, fine then get the fuck out Mike!" Randy Orton yelled across the room from his sobbing lover. "I don't give a fuck anymore I'm tired of this Mike you worthless piece of shit!" Randy started pacing back and forth as Michael Mizanin grabbed his things as quickly as possible and accidentally hit his sheen bone on the side of the bed and with a yelp he fell down dropping the suite case he had stuffed everything in. Mike sat on the floor curled into a ball with tears steaming down his face.

Randy hated to see his poor lover like this and because of him no doubt but damnit Randy was hurting too. A year or two ago Randy wouldn't mind doing this to Mike he would want him gone. A year ago to Randy it was only sex but then Mike started to get under Randy's skin and now he has even wormed his was into Randy's heart. Randy hated that he found himself worrying about Mike and missing him because Randy knew that now it had even formed into a relationship and he had grown to love this man. He was hurting Mike because he didn't want to love him because he swore that after Cody he would never love another but now this damn kid had managed to get in. Randy knew that he could hurt Mike but he didn't know how bad but Randy's heart was broken so now he is breaking Mike's.

**Da Da Da, Da Da**

**Please Don't Leave Me**

**Please Don't Leave Me**

**I Always Say How I Don't Need You**

**But Its Always Gonna Come Right Back To This**

**Please, Don't Leave Me**

Randy's resolve to hurt Mike and make him leave was crumbling. Mike was on the floor crying, his sheen already bruised and Mike had started hyperventilating. Randy stopped pacing and slowly walked over to Mike. "Mike…get up please. You need to go, I can't keep doing this to you" Randy sat down beside Mike and brought the curled up man to his chest and started rubbing circles on his back. Randy placed a soft kiss in Mikes hair. Earlier Randy was certain he wanted Mike gone but now he was wanting that less and less. This is how it always was.

**How Did I Become So Obnoxious?**

**What Is It With You That Makes Me Act Like This?**

**I've Never Been This Nasty**

**Can't You Tell That This Is All Just A Contest**

**That One That Wins Will Be The One That Hit's the Hardest**

**But Baby I Don't Meant**

**I Mean It, I Promise**

How did the great Randy Orton go low enough to make himself act so cruel to a man he loved. Mike was a good, sweet, person but he was also very insecure and that was one of the reason it was so easy for Randy to hurt him this way. Randy had never been this emotional over one person besides Cody. At first Mike was his little fuck toy but now Mike was his lover, the man Randy would do anything for.

Randy sighed pausing at his ministrations to comfort Mike. "Baby I didn't mean anything I said. I love you Mike I promise I do but….it's just complicated." He felt mike shudder and go back to trembling in his arms.

**Da Da Da, Da Da**

**Please Don't Leave Me**

**Da Da Da, Da Da**

**Please Don't Leave Me**

**Da Da Da, Da Da**

**I Always Say How I Don't Need You**

**But Its Always Gonna Come Right Back To This**

**Please, Don't Leave Me**

**I Forgot To Say Aloud, How Beautiful You Really Are To Me**

**I Can Be Without, You're My Perfect Little Punching Bag**

**And I Need You, I'm Sorry**

Randy had never told Mike he loved him so when Mike heard Randy say that he felt his insides warm and his heart was beating his ribs so hard he thought one would break. Randy held Mike tighter and ran his hands through Mike's short blond hair. Randy could never really go on if he didn't have Mike. Mike kept him going, gave him a reason to wake up every morning, made Randy feel loved.

"Mike im so sorry baby, your so beautiful and precious to me. I don't know what I would do without you. Please forgive me."

**Da Da Da Da,**

**Da Da Da Da **

**Da Da Da Da, Da Da**

**Please, Please Don't Leave Me**

Mike was never really going to willingly leave in the first place but hearing Randy say those words to him made Mike sure that Randy would never get rid of him now. Mike loved Randy. And now Mike knew that Randy loved him to.

**Baby Please Don't Leave Me**

**No, Don't Leave Me**

**Please Don't Leave Me No, No, No**

**You Say I Don't Need You But Its Always Gonna Come Right Back,**

**Its Always Gonna Come Right Back, To This**

**Please, Don't Leave Me**

**No.**

**No, Don't Leave Me**

**Please Don't Leave Me Oh, No, No, No**

**I Always Say How I Don't Need You**

**But Its Always Gonna Come Right Back To This**

**Please Don't Leave Me**

**Please Don't Leave Me**

**Randy gently picked Mike up and carried him over to their shared bed and laid him down. Randy laid beside Mike and spooned him from behind. Mike was tired, and he was an emotional wreck but Randy was too. So they laid their letting sleep claim them but before Randy closed his eyes he kissed the back of Mike's neck and whispered to his sleeping lover, "Please, please don't leave me." and with that Randy's conscience was claimed by the sand man.**


End file.
